wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Talent build
Introduction It should be clear at all times that there is no "best" solution for anything in this game. The greatness of WoW is just that there is a nearly arbitrary number of approaches to any goal. Just as there is no "best" race for each class, there is never a "best" build for each class. Everything is a tradeoff - an increase in Efficiency in PvP usually means a decrease in PvE or endgame instances, and vice versa. Of course there are certain basic truths, such as "a mage is a DPS class", "Hunters are good pullers", which are widely accepted, and some talents are considered "bread and butter skills". There are also simple and natural ways to acheive things - if you want to play your priest solo, it's much easier if you skill him as Shadowpriest. By no means should this be taken as "Disc/Holy Priest cannot play solo" - of course he can, it's just harder. The idea of this page is to focus on these essentials, to name a few key talents for each class. Many builds have catchy names (such as "Deftank"), and here they should be explained in principle, not in detail. Most builds are identified by the names of the talent trees, with the tree with the most points named first. A "disc/holy" priest has 31 points in the discipline tree and 20 in the holy tree. Usually no more than 31 points are put in a single tree, because that's the required number for reaching the highest talent. There are execptions though, there are builds with 40 or more points in a single tree. Mage See: Mage builds for a full list. Priest The primary role of a Priest is of course to heal. Similar to the problem of a warrior, a priest specced for healing is not fun to play solo. In the endgame, nearly no Shadow builds can be found, but prior to that Shadowpriests are still able to heal better than most other classes. Interesting statements from several forum discussions: * Discipline helps the mana household, thus it matches with both, Holy and Shadow * Holy and Shadow are mutually exclusive, as Holy spells cannot be cast in Shadowform * Still Shadow/Holy builds are possible for maximum versatility (can solo and heal in a group) * Critical Heals are not thought to be particularly useful, since they may frequently result in a overheal See: Priest builds for a full list. Rogue Rogues are all about max melee DPS. Most in-combat abilities are better with slow weapons, as with a fast weapon the effect is smaller for the same amount of energy spent. Unfortunately, there are some good abilities which require a dagger (notably Ambush and Backstab). Then again, it is possible to quickly switch weapons by macro or UI mod. See: Rogue builds for a full list. Warrior In the endgame instances, the primary job of a Warrior is to tank. Aggro management is the only role for which this class is better suited than any other. Unfortunately, when soloing or in the early game instances, this skill is much less useful. Instead, DPS is a greater concern. The interesting challenge for each warrior is to find his personal compromise between these two goals. See: Warrior builds for a full list. Druid See: Druid builds for a full list. Hunter The Hunter is known for his pets, his long-range DPS, and his traps. Each of his talent trees focus on improving one of these aspects. Depending on your playstyle, you may focus on one of these alone, or follow a hybrid build. See: Hunter builds for a full list. Paladin The Paladin class is based on not dying, and keeping allies from dying. A Paladin comes loaded with heals, defensive buffs, offensive buffs, and complete damage immunity; the talents you choose will agument all these skills in a certain way. Holy will increase your holy damage and heals, as well as making them uninteruptable; it is a great PvE and raid build. Protection will basically make it so you cant die; it is also one of the best PvP trees. Retribution, all in all, gets things to die faster; it is the second best PvP tree, and ties with Holy for best PvE tree. See: Paladin builds for a full list. Shaman As Shaman is a very versatile class, it's hard to define its role. In endgame instances their main role is buffs, cures and heals, thus Restoration is chosen by many. For PvP (and maximum DPS), the Enhancment tree is favored. The skills from the Elemental tree look more like a good compliment to both other roles. See: Shaman builds for a full list. Warlock Warlocks are versatile in the fact they can play a variety of ways. Affliction increases the power of the warlock's curses and damage over time spells. Demonology improves the warlock's summoned demons and stones. Finally, destruction allows for a mage-style of play improving the direct damage spells. See: Warlock builds for a full list. Category:Guides